brave_brigadefandomcom-20200213-history
Premium Heroes
__FORCETOC__ Introduction Please note that Furian, Yasmin, and Lori are not available as starters and need to be purchased using Star Crystals before becoming usable. To purchase either of them, you need to visit the Hero screen (accessible from the main menu), but this option will not be available until after you've finished the tutorial. Maximum Stat Comparison Swordmaster Furian "It's over 9000 power!!! And he hasn't turned into a Super Saiyan yet!!" --Kraken While Swordmaster Furian cannot be picked as a starter Hero, spending some Star Crystals to unlock him is often an investment that pays off later on as he levels up. Sporting the highest attack of all the Heroes, Furian's skills pack quite a punch and can swiftly clear out the enemy team. Click [[Hero Skills Explained#Swordmaster Furian|'here']] for an explanation of Furian's skills! Pros *Furian's ATK is the highest out of all the Heroes. *Consistent damage and the chance of Chain Attack activating makes Furian an extremely dangerous character. *'Kraken': He's a powerhouse with skills that could one-shot many enemies. Cons *'Kraken': It's hard to kill Defenders with high health. *'Kraken': While his skills are powerful, he doesn't have many debuffs like some other Heroes do. Assassin Yasmin "I eat my tacos over a tortilla. That way when stuff falls out, BOOM, another taco. Yasmin: Kid tested, God approved!" --God Like Furian, Assassin Yasmin cannot be selected as a starter Hero and must be purchased using Star Crystals before becoming usable. With her ability to inflict bleeding status on enemies, Yasmin becomes more and more powerful as the battle drags on. Click [[Hero Skills Explained#Assassin Yasmin|'here']] for an explanation of Yasmin's skills! Pros *Both Stinger and Bloody Dance can inflict bleeding, and are pretty strong. **Stinger is a low-cost, single-target attack. **Bloody Dance deals damage and inflicts bleeding to an entire row of enemies. *When attacking bleeding enemies, Infected Dagger and Explosion deal massive damage. Cons *A lot of Yasmin's power comes from her ability to inflict bleeding status on enemies -- a status which can be dispelled. *Infected Dagger only deals heavy damage to bleeding enemies. Trickster Lori "Stop hitting yourself!" --Lori Trickster Lori cannot be selected as a starter Hero and must be purchased for Star Crystals. She is the only hero with the ability to boost your natural capture rate. She also has the highest SP of all heroes, and has a very spammable AoE skill. Her versatile kit allows her to become possibly your best friend and worst enemy, Click [[Hero Skills Explained#Trickster Lori|'here']] for an explanation of Lori's skills! Pros *Monster Hunter makes her desirable among friends, giving people an extra 20% capture rate bonus. *Her high SP stat coupled with SP Recovery gives her insanely fast SP regeneration in battle. *Small Meteor will often confuse multiple enemies, and is the cheapest AoE skill at 65SP. It packs a punch while causing confusion, which provides additional silence. Cons *She has the lowest HP of all the heroes *She's expensive to purchase Who's Better? One question commonly asked by players is which Hero is better between the three? While they are all very powerful characters, they play differently and it's hard to clearly say which one is better. Instead of giving a clear answer, here are some points to consider for each Hero. Yasmin: * Highest sustained DPS, highest potential burst. * Can be played defensively with level 10 Evasion. **Having Yasmin cast Evasion every turn can potentially free up the slot of a healer. *Leader abilities can be tailored for PvP defense of status effects. *Takes time to set up, but is capable of dealing massive damage when enemies are bleeding. Furian: *Highest STR of all heroes. *Has an enemy DEF debuff. *Useful leader skills. *Deals high basic attack damage. Lori *Highest SP stat with a decent INT stat *A very spammable AoE skill that also deals confusion *Monster Hunter In short, Furian is good regardless of how long a battle lasts, Yasmin becomes much stronger the longer the fight's dragged out, and Lori is good at clearing multiple enemies at the same time quickly. Directory *Continue to Getting Through the Tutorial *Return to Picking a Hero *Return to Arcelle's Brave Brigade Guide Category:Arcelle's Brave Brigade Guide